Rack systems are widely available in a variety of different sizes and configurations. In general, rack systems enable high-density computer systems in which processing units, storage units, and other peripheral devices are provided as modules (also referred to as “blade enclosures”) that can be readily added, removed, replaced, or upgraded without having to replace the entire computer system.
Often, these rack systems are provided with separate interface modules (e.g., display and/or keypad devices), and due to space constraints the interface modules are typically connected to the rack system in front of the blade enclosures so as not to waste any space. As the density of electronic enclosures increases, space for peripheral components such as interface modules (e.g., input devices and displays) has grown smaller and more limited. In order to accommodate an interface module, it has to be positioned in front of the blade slots. With the interface modules in front of the blades slots, however, it is not feasible to have a protective sheet metal structure surrounding the interface module, leaving it vulnerable to damage during shipping/handling.
In previous designs, interface modules are mounted in front of the power supplies. The display slides from side to side to offer access to the power supplies. The interface device is protected from damage by a sheet metal structure at the top and bottom of the interface device. However, the middle of the interface device (e.g., the display portion) is still susceptible to damage during shipping/handling and installation of the product into the rack environment.